


Hearts and Heroes: Wine Red

by TheHiddenGlitch



Category: Hearts and Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Humor, Or what the author would call humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags may contain spoilers later on, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenGlitch/pseuds/TheHiddenGlitch
Summary: Usually, the nightmares the team goes into are based on a game, one that Mark has most likely played and has experienced. The situation then allows them to easily understand what they have to do in order to rescue the dreamer and exit through the portal. Method of rescue quickly becomes a problem as the recent nightmare they've entered isn't bound by the normal rules of others. And within this nightmare, it is more than just a game.





	Hearts and Heroes: Wine Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hearts and Heroes: One Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154525) by [Windryder1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windryder1/pseuds/Windryder1). 



*Not, this will be the only 1st P.O.V chapter for storytelling sake*

 

It was an unending cycle. Always the same nightmare, following the same pattern to force me to awake in a cold sweat. So many nights has that stupid thing reoccurring. Ever time I closed my eyes, those same faces that once brought me so much joy has only turned to a burning destruction of my very sanity. The times I’ve noticed the bags under my eyes raised alarm to everyone around me. Not that it mattered. At this rate, I even considered to drink coffee or do anything to prevent my eyes to drop. Just so these nightmares would just stop.

 

Maybe sometime I can finally take control of my dream and punch this nightmare in the face. Whatever the thing was anyway. No recollection ever came to the waking world. Only my frantic heartbeat and internal screaming ever awoke. Yet the faces I’ve sketched out… I think they may be connected… if I could recall anything. The amount of therapy I have was already enough; I didn’t want to get sleeping pills or make any of my family worry. Nobody else cared. No kind gesture from friendly strangers at public locations. A question or joke to lighten the mood. Hell, my name was literally a mystery to everyone.

 

Against the wishes of my mind, my body chose to flop itself on my bed and stared at the popcorn ceiling. The clock read nearly midnight and I was hoping to pull enough strength to fake it. Going on my tallied record, I’ve nearly stayed up two days and I was trying to push it. Seriously, screw those nightmares. My mother was already starting to notice them; gosh I love her so much. How could I explain anything to anyone? Especially when it's all left it the dream world!! My blinks were starting to get heavy… You know, maybe if I rest them for a minute and not fall asleep… things should… be…. fi….ne...

 

* * *

 

Opening my eyes, I groaned and rubbed my head. My location slowly came into view and seeing the envelope my heart jump. No. 

 

Nononononononoonononononononononoononono. I-I-I-I couldn’t have… I swore I closed my eyes for just a-!!!

 

“Damn it!” I slammed my fist onto the desk, hearing my voice vibrating the room. Tears drip from my eyelids down and onto the wood. This time, I was grateful to not feel splinters piercing my fist. I knew what the white paper had in store, sealed with fancy wax. Always appeared there and kick start this disaster. And I knew this wouldn’t end until I picked up it up, opened the thing and read the invitation aloud. Then it would begin. The clock would tick until I’d awake from this torturous cycle. Same location. Same time. Same faces. Same destruction of my sanity. Hesitantly, I slowly gazed over over my shoulder to see if the stupid thing was there. Yeah, I got a strange tattoo thing that wouldn’t go away. 

 

Sure enough, it was there, but barely glowing. Huh, guess it's not a bright shade of ‘OH COME PLEASE END ME’ like before. Maybe that means all this is coming to end. Please… I really would like to just sleep in peace without worrying about having a heart attack. And then maybe… my eyes slowly looked towards the sealed envelope waiting to be opened. Yes… if I can just use this fading tattoo as a sign… The paper was in my grasp. Seal undone, pulling out the stupid invitation. Same words as always.

 

_ “You have been cordially invited to  _

_ Poker Night  _

_ at Markiplier Manor  _

_ 12 pm PST.” _

 

Alright, nightmare, let’s play some poker… One. Last. Time. Shoving the invitation into my pocket, I looked around the room for anything else I'd need. Not that it mattered anymore. I did end up leaving without anything. Just like before, back to the manor of my demise.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by the Markiplier Fangame Hearts and Heroes with the addition of "Who Killed Markplier?" All the devs and everyone who participated deserve many praises for their work. It was enough to make not only Markiplier cry but the fandom as a whole.  
> Therefore I can only hope this can do some justice to your creation.


End file.
